patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: Master of Trends
Alan walked out the spy's dorm. His head was filled with many different options that he could take. He was offered the starting spot on the school's track team, the photography club interested him greatly, but part of him wanted to stay and help out Ace whenever she needed it. He didn't have long to think about the options, as the girl earlier this morning waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello, Alan, dear. Fancy meeting you here. Would you like to come with me? I'm headed to my door and I'd enjoy the little company," she started, until she noticed he still had the same uniform, "Oh, how dreadful. You must have found a clique of your own, haven't you? Oh, how very dreadful! Come, come, I'll get you out of those century old clothes, and into the brisk, new fashion trend that is sparking in our school, all thanks to me, of course." She started to pull him along to her dorm. "I haven't introduced myself, yet, have I? Oh, how disrespectful of me! My name is Rhye Canny, and I work out the fashion trends at Gillin; and you will the first person in my newest fashion trend! Come on, Alan baby, let's go!" She giggled and ran toward her dorm, with him following shortly after. He noticed the outside of the dorm rooms all looked alike, given that people could decorate the doorways, but the inside of each dorm looked nothing alike at all. Ace's room had (surprisingly creepy) photos of him and everything he did from when he first arrived to the morning he entered; whereas Rhye's room was larger than the other dorms, and had mannequins holding each article of clothing she was going to trend that week. He hated to admit it, but those mannequins looked like real life people, posing with clothing from head to toe. He saw different kinds of clothing styles: Lederhosen, warm and bulky Russian attire (most likely for Ace), and western outfits, as well as clothing for Rhye herself. "Like what you see?" She asked, wrappin her arms around his neck and putting her chin on the top of his head. He was amazed how smaller he was "I made them all from scratch, and I put my blood, sweat, and tears into them. Less sweat and more blood and tears, if you want to know, but I did them for my friends. If you want, I can make you a quick suit. I can easily make it in less than a day, given that I have all the right equipment. Hmm... you're not really a suit man, but more of a sailor man. Wait right here." She said and walked into her closet. He waited exactly like she asked, and shortly after, she walked back out and handed him a navy suit. "Go ahead, and try it on. I wanna see how it looks." Going against his gut instinct, he went into her bathroom lining the wall to his left, and slowly got changed into the suit. He was surprised how comfortable it was, and how snazzy he looked in it. He walked back out, blushing when he noticed the sparkle in her eyes. "Oh, my, goodness! You look so adorable, and rather handsome. I got more outfits if you want to try any on." He nodded and she clasped her hands together. "Great! Wait, right here, and I'll get you more you can try on." She walked back into the closet and he waited. He waited for her, but it felt so long, he decided to sit down. He waited longer, and slowly began to drift off. He was awoken by the soft whispering in his ear. "Wake up, Master~" She said, purring into his ear. His face grew darker when he saw the outfit she had on. A black, skin tight corset that almost busted open at her chest; black, full leg stockings attaching at her hips, with high heels at her feet (also black, of course); and black cat ears with pink inside rested upon her head. He was stunned to see her in such an outfit, and was so stunned to see her so close to him, he couldn't move. "Oh, Master, you're so adorable when you're like this." She said, purring more. She lifted her hand, which hand a large cat paw covering it, and swatted playfully at the ribbon dangling from his neck. "Can we do it, you know, once..? Before you have to go away again on me...? I get so lonely when you're overseas.." She looked into his eyes, and he noticed they looked like cat eyes. He wasn't sure if this was an elaborate prank or if she was for real; he just nodded his head and she meowed cheerfully. "Master, do you really want to do it..? It'll be our true first time and all.." He couldn't do it, could he? He just met her, and he already was going to go all the way with her? What was he thinking?! "No, my lovely pet. I'm afraid I can't today, I need to get ready to board the SS Gillin. Our country needs me!" He said, or.. he thought he did. He never spoke so much a soft whisper, let alone the small speech to Ace that day. She looked into his eyes and got the sparkle from before. "Oh, Alan, I'm so glad you were able to get into character with me!" She said, cheerfully. He was right, well, to a degree. "Anytime you want to roleplay with me, just come over, and next time.. maybe we can get Abby involved; I'm sure you'd enjoy seeing her in a costume." She stuck out her tongue and winked. She then remembered about her promise of the fashion trend. "Oh, right! Here, wear this and you'll be the talk of the school." She reached over and handed him a red sweater vest and black dress pants; and he gave her a look of disbelief. "Trust me, I set the fashion trends around here, and tell them where you got it from, alrght? Quick go get changed and get back out there, tiger." He nodded and walked into the bathroom while she walked back into the closet. The two got changed into their respected clothing, and he walked out the room. She sighed, watching him leave her dorm. She couldn't believe she let another one go, especially one that.. that.. she wasn't sure what it was about him, but she could feel the vibes in him, and they were strong. ---- When Alan took one step out of her dorm, he met the same flash as he did earlier. "Amazing! You even managed to get the UnCanny's newest trend before everyone else! I'm impressed, kid. C'mon, let's walk and talk." Gramm said. Alan simply shook his head, and apologized. He was late for dinner as it was, and he knew his mother would be pissed. Gramm nodded and went off to the next student he saw, leaving Alan alone to walk home. He continued down the concrete walkway when he noticed Abigail near the gates. He hurried to greet her, when he noticed her shoulder was in a cast. "What happened?" He asked, still surprised by his new voice. She turned away and motioned for him to follow her; he did as she instructed. The walk home was silent between the two, until they got to her house. "I'll tell you tomorrow, alright. Good night, Als." She said, entering her house, and left Alan alone on the sidewalk to his own feelings. He decided to hurry home before his mother grew any more aggravated.